High-performance computing (HPC) uses supercomputers and/or computer clusters to solve complex science, engineering and business projects using applications that require high bandwidth, low latency networking, and very high compute capabilities for packet transfer within a network. Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layers are typically utilized for processing packets within a network, such as for determining a route for packets to travel within the network from a source node to a destination node. Those model layers include OSI Layer 2 (Data Link), Layer 3 (Network) and Layer 4 (Transport).
Conventional networking devices, such as switches, are built upon a legacy approach where decisions are made serially. These decisions are logically grouped, for example, as Layer 2 (L2) bridging, Layer 3 (L3) routing, access control, etc. Although this approach simplifies design considerations, the serial approach also introduces inherent latencies because decisions are postponed and significant resources (i.e., duplicated tables) are consumed to satisfy the logical partition.